Errores y Pecados
by Solei Dantes
Summary: Han pasado un par de años desde que Ahiru y Fakir decidieron vivir juntos. Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas y Drosselmeyer no deja de meterse en la vida de los demás y ahora un tal Edward Elric aparece en Kinkan-chou
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece :3 u..u ninguno_

Gaaa! Lo lamento tanto!

Dejo morir _La condeza de montecristo _pero algún día lo reviviré! En fin, ahora empiezo esta nueva historia… que se me acaba de ocurrir gracias a mi queridísima escritora Maka Kagamine (te amo mujer! TwT me inspiras mucho) Obviamente esta historia es sobre Ahiru y Fakir pero… Drosselmeyer secuestra a Ed, Al y Winry. Claro, cada personaje vivía en su respectiva trama pero pensé… qué pasaría si lo mezclamos? OwO ahora… veamos que pasa si metemos a Ahiru como una adolescente tirándole a mujer, un Ed bastante maduro pero aun muy joven como para cometer errores. Fakir, Winry y Al igualmente humanos pero… los problemas no dudan en aparecer. Espero lo disfruten n..n

* * *

Ahiru POV

Wow… todo es tan… raro. Pensé que Drosselmeyer-san había desaparecido pero no. Mythos y Rue, espero que estén bien. Mythos… parece un sueño. Ahora Fakir es mi realidad. Lo amo. Pero pero… ¡¿quién es este Edward Elric?

_Flashback_

Ahiru-chan…-

Fue lo que escuchó Ahiru hace unos días. No le prestó mucha atención, pensó que era su imaginación porque Drosselmeyer no había aparecido en su vida desde que Mythos y Rue se fueron de este mundo. Sin embargo, su collar seguía funcionando. Ella seguía siendo humana. Fakir se había suavizado con ella. El colegio había terminado. Vivian muy cerca… en realidad, en la misma casa pero en diferentes habitaciones.

Se amaban pero aun no querían nada serio. No conscientemente. Fakir la había visto cambiar, de una torpe niña a una torpe mujer, pero una torpe mujer con unos hermosos ojos y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Ahiru también noto cambios en Fakir: su espalda era más ancha, su mirada más profunda, los músculos de sus brazos se acentuaron… Sacudía su cabeza y reía maniáticamente cuando pensaba en esto. Efectivamente, le atraía. Y mucho.

De alguna manera extraña, ambos terminaron en la misma casa. Pero esto no es lo que ustedes quieren saber. Ustedes quieren saber la confusión de historias, personajes y eso.

Ahiru no había vuelto a ver a Drosselmeyer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Hasta ese día. Él le hizo una visita.

-Buenas tardes Ahiru-chan

-¡Dr-Dr-Drosselmeyer-san! ¡¿qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a presentarte a unos amigos- Se rió pícaramente y desapareció. En su lugar se abrió un vértice y aparecieron dos chicos: ambos rubios, uno más alto que el otro.

-¡DIABLOS! ¿!Qué sucedió!

-¿Estas bien hermano?

-Sí Al, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

Frente a ambos chicos una joven con una larga y pelirroja trenza se hallaba boquiabierta y sin palabras


	2. La llegada

Hola gentesita! pues aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de my fanfic :B y puess... me da weba poner el **disclaimer** asi que me hare pato y ustedes tambien :B

espero que se entretengan y am

prometo luego escribir más

esque ultimamente he estado muy mariada u..u

Bueno

ja~ne!

Ed's POV

¡Esto no puede estarme pasando! Apenas recuperamos nuestro cuerpos ¡y pasa esto!

_Hace dos días recuperamos nuestros cuerpos y Al me dijo que había soñado. Eso me alegró mucho pero él no se veía tan feliz._

_-Pues, ¿qué soñaste? ¿Fue una pesadilla?_

_-No, no. Soñé que una voz extraña, como de un viejo, me decía que las cosas iban a cambiar._

_-No te preocupes, fue solo un sueño. Ahora… Winry, ¿qué vamos de desayunar? :B_

_Después de eso, todo siguió normal. Hasta en la noche._

-Al… ¿dónde está Winry?

_Ya en el cuarto, nos pusimos a platicar y de repente Al se quedó callado._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿No lo oíste?_

_-¿qué cosa?_

_-La risa_

_En cuanto dejó de sonar su voz, pude escucharla. Era extraña… e interesante._

_-¡¿Quién eres?_

_-Jujuju… Tranquilo Edward-chan… Los llevaré a una historia, donde ustedes me contarán el final._

_Después de eso, algo parecido a "la puerta" apareció en el suelo y fuimos succionados por ello._

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

_Y terminamos en el suelo de un bosque. Al menos Al y yo. Tenemos que buscar a Winry._

-¡Hermano! ¡Espera!

-Corre Al, depr…- antes de poder terminar de ordenarle a su hermano que se pusiera de pie, tropecé con una chica de cabello pelirrojo.

-¡MIERDA! ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo? Déjame ayudarte-

-¡tambienvienealguienmascontigo!estonopuedeser- la chica hablaba tan rápido que no entendí nada ni siquiera cuando ella misma se tapó la boca.

-¡Esperaa! ¡No te entiendo!

-Puff…- suspiró ella

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde estamos?- preguntó Al muy educadamente

-¡No, Al! Debemos de ir a buscar a Winry- Salí corriendo en busca de mi chica.

-Lamento esto ^^" Hasta luego am…-

Alcancé a oír a Al despedirse, pero no a oír cómo se llamaba la chica. No importaba. Lo importante era encontrar a Winry y a ese anciano de mierda para que nos devolviera a nuestro hogar.

Ahiru's POV

-Eso estuvo MUY raro- dije para mí misma

-Tienes razón, esos chicos son muy extraños en especial el bajito- dijo una voz al lado de mí.

Abrí los ojos como platazos(1) , me escamé(2) toda y no pude evitar lanzar un gran -CUACK!- a los cuatro vientos mientras volvía a convertirme en pato. Era Drosselmeyer-san

-Jajaja tranquila Ahiru-chan. Ya ha pasado tiempo ¿no?

-cuack- no podía contestar otra cosa

-En fin. Ellos son mis nuevos narradores. Cuídalos bien - y desapareció como siempre -.-"

Grrr detesto que haga eso!

En fin… Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlos… y a buscar algo donde transformarme de nuevo.

General POV

Mientras tanto, Fakir estando en casa tuvo que tirar todo lo que tenía en las manos ya que éstas dejaron de funcionarle al ver cómo de la nada aparecía una rubia con varios percings en ambas orejas. Una rubia muy atractiva por cierto.

La chica se desmayó y gracias al cielo, el ballet le había permitido acelerar sus movimientos y pudo evitar que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa.

La tomó en brazos para recostarla en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Cuando la bajó, observó sus labios, eran delgados pero al mismo tiempo, carnosos. Y su cabello se acomodaba en su pecho y entre sus… Fakir se volvió sonrojado hacia otro lado y fue por agua para que ella tomara cuando despertara.

_Pero niños, acérquense a escuchar esta historia conmigo otro día~._

(1) Platazos: Platos grandes. La verdad no recuerdo de dónde saqué la palabra… supongo que es de España :B

(2)Escamarse: asustarse. Es palabra muy Mexicana… creo :B yo la uso :B y mi madre y mi familia entera xD


End file.
